Unfaithful
by Dafi
Summary: Ginny engaño a Harry por Draco... no puedo dar muchas mas info porq soy mala para los summaries y porq eso es basicamente todo... :P


**Este es mi primero song fic y mi primer fic en asi que les pido que sean buenos...**

**Unfaithful**

**En una habitacion en Londres, una cabellera pelirroja se veia desde la ventana del segundo piso de un apartamento. Cualquiera que la viese quedaria pasmado al ver a una joven de 20 años, hermosa, con ojos azules de los cuales salian lagrimas silenciosas. Pero Ginny Weasley no estaba atenta a las miradas que los hombres le dirigian. Ella estaba recordando sus años de juventud, recordando a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy... y su historia. **

**  
Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
**

Ella habria hecho lo posible por haber cambiado su opinion... por saber lo que era correcto para ella. El verdaderamente la amaba. Y por eso el sentimiento de culpa le recorria el cuerpo una y otra vez.

**Sorrow in my soul  
'cause it seems that one  
really loves my company **

El era todo un hombre... la amaba como nadie la habia amado... ni siquiera Draco Malfoy. Harry era mas que un hombre... pero ella no le podia ser fiel.

**  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true **

Las lagrimas seguian resbalando cuando recordaba que Harry lo sabia todo. Dia y noche, ella lo sentia morirse en el interior, sabiendo que ella era feliz con otro.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin' **

Y ese sentimiento de culpa era el que no la dejaba en paz. No queria ser una... cada vez que ella se iba, lo sentia muriendose... no lo queria herir. No lo queria matar. No queria ser una... asesina.

**  
**

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer **

y Ginny seguia recordando... ese dia...

FLASHBACK

Ginny se estaba arreglando. Tenia otra cita con Draco. No sabia lo que iban a hacer aquella tarde... podia ser cualquier cosa. De repente sintio una beso en su mejilla... el ni siquiera la besaba en los labios.

**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin' my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
**

-estaras hasta muy tarde fuera?- preguntó Harry. –el lo sabia todo... y no le decia nada.

-no lo se... solo salgo con algunas chicas un rato- mintio. Por que??? El lo sabia... asi q no tenia sentirlo hacer como si nada pasase. El sabia a donde iba cada dia... y muchas noches. – no estare mucho tiempo alli.

**As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
**

Ginny le seguia mintiendo... y todo por una persona que no la amaba como Harry la amaba a ella. Ella lo destrozaba... y actuaba como si no le importase.

**'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'  
**

**Fin de flashback  
**

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer  
**

Ginny seguia recordando el dia que penso que mas le valdria matar a Harry. Verlo sufrir la mataba a ella y no podia hacer nada para impedirlo.

**Our love ... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this...anymore **

Basta. Tenia que parar.

**woahhhhh...anymore **

Ginny recordo el dia en que todo habia parado. El dia que que Draco la dejo... y tambien perdio a Harry.

Flashback

-Te odio!!! Solo me usaste!!!!!- Ginny lloraba.

-y que te creias??? Que todas esas noches eran por algo mas que sexo??

Ginny se alejo corriendo y volvio a su casa. No lo entendia. Como Drcao habia podido hacer algo asi... cuando ella entro a la casa de Draco parair a la cita acordada se encontro con una montaña debajo de las sabanas... y ahí lo entendio todo.

Entro a su casa, la que compartia con Harry. No estaban casados, pero era como si. Harry estaba estudiando y al entrar ella levanto la vista y vio su rostro anegado de lagrimas. El lo entendio inmediatamente y le dijo:

-se lo que te paso. Se que me necesitas en estos momentos... pero esto no puede seguir asi. No voy a esperar hasta que consigas a otro, y mientras tanto me uses. Ya hable con tus padres acerca de esto... y estan de acuerdo. Mañana me ire a vivir a otro lugar... no volveras a escuchar de mi. Lo prometo.

Ginny no lo podia creer. Otra vez... dos veces en un dia... como podia pasarle? Pero ya estaba. Vio como Harry se iba por la puerta... sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer **

y lo habia hecho. Herirlo tanto hasta casi matarlo...  
**...a murderer  
No no no  
Yeah yeah **

FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Ginny levanto la vista. Y lo que vio le hizo contener la respiración mientras las lagrimas seguian resbalando por su rostro. Alli un hombre morocho con anteojos y una cicatriz en la frente la miraba. Harry Potter habia roto su promesa.

Hola!!!! Mi tercer fic, aca terminadoantes de que me preguntes por si me dejan algun review, sepan que es un fic de un solo capitulo. El resto se los djo a su imaginario.

Espero que le hasya gustado!!!!! La cancion es muuy buena!!! **Es de Rihanna, el album es A Girl Like Me, y la cancion se llama Unfaithful.**

**Muchisimos besos y por favor dejen reviews!!!!!!!**

**DAFI**


End file.
